It's Been Awhile
by Omqdrayaa
Summary: Elena and Damon THOUGHT they were best friends. But truth is, they drifted apart during High School. Elena has been abused and mistreated between those years. At age 22, they reconnect at club in Los Angeles. Can Damon show her she's actually worth something? Will Elena let him in, or just shut him out like the rest of them? All Human. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've started from scratch. Re-writing/editing/deleting stories.  
So, please check out my re-vamped (**no pun intended**) stories & Review! **

**This story does contain cutting scenes. (the first 4 chapters)**

**I do not own any characters affiliated with The Vampire Diaries. **

EPOV

I was going into the club by myself, for the first time. I'm a little scared though. A man can't even look at me without me being scared or feeling insecure. I haven't felt safe in a while. I don't have a dad or mom to go to, to help me out. I didn't have that _best friend _there to listen to all the horrible memories. I don't have any one anymore. I cringed at even mentioning those memories. 18 years of pure hell.

I look in the mirror at myself, I looked pretty sexy. I was wearing a Black, low cut, tight dress and 3inch heels. Maybe, a little _too _sexy._ Don't go there today, Elena_ I told myself. I hopped on my MV Agusta F4CC and took off to club _Aura_.

After a boring talk with a really nice guy, I sit down at the bar and spot a sexy guy sitting down with some of his friends. He looks at me and smiles. And holy dimples! I smile, take a sip of my drink and look down blushing. He raises one eyebrow. I smile. I watch as he looks at me while he's conversing with his friends.

"Hey, sexy." I hear a male voice from behind. I instantly tense as I see _dimples_ is still sitting with his friends. I turn around to see a tall, man with a beer belly, inches from my face.

"I see you eyeballing me from across the room." He says, winking.

"Please go." I tell him timidly.

"C'mon baby." He says.  
He leans in and I push him away. I look over to see if _dimples_ is still there but, he is no longer sitting with his friends.

"Hey babe, I got your drink. Sorry I took so long." _dimples_ say to me, coming to the rescue.

"Ugly ass whore" The Douche says to me walking away. I look down.

_Dimples _moved forward, ready to hit him. I put my hand on his chest to stop him. (I wanted to keep it there oh gosh!)

"Please, don't," I said staring at him the whole time "That ass wipe isn't worth it." I stated and walked away. _Dimples _wrapped his arm around me tight, pulling me to him. We walked to another part of the club where no one was.

"Thanks."

"No problem, beautiful." He said smiling. Gosh those dimples. I licked my lips and smiled.

"You look _really _familiar. But, I should probably let you go back to your friends." I told him.

"Actually, I'd rather be here with you …?" he questioned my name.

"Elena." I told him.

"You're name doesn't happen to be Elena Gilbert does it?" he asks me curiously.

"Uh, yes it is. How'd you know?" I said almost panicking.

"It's me, Damon." He tells me, almost hesitantly.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore?" I asked.

"Elena Gilbert!" He stated. He knew for sure who I was. He spun me around and I giggled. We stared at each other in the eyes.

"Damon."

"Lena." He said. He knew I hated that name. But it didn't bother me when he called me Lena, this time.

"I'm sorry. About high School I should have never abandoned you. I just got so caught up with-"

"Damon, stop rambling." I joked.

"The things you do to me Lena Gilbert. And no, I didn't forget you hate people calling you that." He said winking.

"Well, I'm glad I have an effect on you and that doesn't bother me, coming from you." I said winking

"But, the high school thing, it's okay, the past is the past." More or less

"Right, so can I start with buying a drink?" He asked.

"Nope, but you can start off by with dancing with me. I said as I grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my hips, as I would grind on him.

It's the first time I could have worry free fun.

It was almost like we just met for the first time, yet we've known each other for so long. I felt safe, I felt like I could just be…me.

**The next day**

I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed stripped to my underwear. I looked around and holy Jesus on stick. I had a killer headache. I closed my eyes again.

"Hey," I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights and saw Damon kneeling beside me. I put one eyebrow up; he still knew what that meant, surprisingly.

"Don't worry I took the couch, just wanted to make sure you were alright." He flashed a quick smile.

"Thanks, Damon." I told him getting up. He turned his head.

"It's not like you haven't seen this before." I said.

"Well," He paused. "I also wasn't thinking the same thing I am now." He said sitting on the bed.

"Is Damon Salvatore flirting?" I said jokingly.

"That's what that is? Hm. I just call it speaking my mind." He said turning his head sideways.

"Well then, go ahead and speak." I said.

"Well I think you look," he paused standing up to walk toward me.

"Incredibly sexy," He paused again. Touching my chin, ever so lightly as I blushed and looked to the floor.

"That's my favorite shirt that I gave you senior year." He said toughing my thigh, stepping closer. My phone started ringing.

"Thank god." If he were to say one more thing, I would just…

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Is this Deborah Morgan?"

"Sorry you have the wrong number." I said and hung up.

"Well, you gonna speak?" He said

"Nope, I never said flirting was speaking my mind. I call it what it is." I said smiling and sitting on my bed.

I watched everything he was doing. He's still the sweet, charming, teddy bear he always was. But don't let the mushiness fool you. He'll beat some ass real quick. I laughed.

"What?" He noticed.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Damon." I said truthfully.

"Me either," He said. "never thought I'd see that unbelievably beautiful blush again." He said laughing. I blushed. Yup, he notices everything.

**Okay, so what'd you think? Review? What do you think/hope will happen? What you liked/dislike so far? I'd love some feedback! I'll update soon, today maybe tomorrow, depends on the reviews. :)**


	2. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**So here's chapter two! This chapter DOES contain a cutting scene. Please feel free to skip it, if you need to. I had some spare time surprisingly! Enjoy!**

"So, I was thinking. You should come out with me tonight." Damon said.

"I thought you were going out with your friends tonight." I said looking at him from the driver's side of my car.

"Yeah well, that was before I met my other half…again." He said with a whole-hearted smile. I smiled.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Of course I'll go out with you Damon. Where?" I told him with a smile.

"_That, my lovely, _is a surprise. He said touching my nose.

I shuttered at those words. Bringing flashback of…_him._

"_You, my lovely, are such an ungrateful bitch! You deserve everything your about to get! And im going to enjoy all of it!" __**He**__ yelled._ I blinked back the tears from the memory. I looked at my gas gauge. Half empty? Good enough excuse. I turned into the _Diamond Shamrock_ and tried to keep myself from panicking.

"Hey will you pump the gas till it's halfway? I gotta, uh, go in here." I said in a shaky voice. I ran into the restroom and flipped the seat down. I grabbed my scissors from boot and looked at the serrated edge to make sure it was the right side. I lifted my shorts and pressed the blade to my skin. No more panic. No more worry. I pressed the serrated edge again to my thigh, going back into my high. I noticed my cuts were getting too low. Someone would see them. Someone like-. I froze thinking. Damon. His name echoed in my head. The thought about him hating me because of my 'habit'- I started shaking I lifted up my shirt and pressed the edge to my hip. I quickly wiped the tear that tried to fall from my eye. I got up and looked in the mirror. I took a paper towel and put hot water on it and wiped it around my eyes. I walked up to the car and got in. We drove to Damon's house. We got to the door. He turned toward me and came closer until I was touching the wall.

"Does that mean I can drive back?" He said leaning down teasing me. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted you to, come back?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck teasing more.

"Oh, trust me, you'll want me." He said smirking. Getting closer, putting his hands on my waist, leaving no space between us. I felt a surge of electricity shoot through me the moment he touched me. Always trying to push my limits. But I know him better than he thinks. I mentally gave an evil laugh. I brought his face to (and Holy balls he smelled good!)

"Yeah? We'll just have to see about _that_ one" I said our lips Millimeters away. I pushed him just as I finished my sentence. I chuckled shaking my head as he opened the door. He opened the door and the first thing I saw was a tall, cute guy. He looks at me and smiles.

"Elena, this is-"

"Blake." He interrupted. He was cute, but not sexy, like Damon. I looked at Damon. I don't think it's possible to sexier than him, hmm. He looked at me like he read my mind and winked. I looked down and looked back at him; he smiled, like he was... blushing!?

"Woah! I didn't know you two were-" he started.

''Dude, Seriously? This is my sister! I told you about her."

''so, you're the One this guy's been-"

"So, Lena, If we're going out tonight, I'm driving, which means you can take your car back home and wait" he said coming toward me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmm, I don't like waiting." I said to him

"I won't be long." he said. He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "Trust Me." he whispered I wrapped my arms around his neck

"'Sister' my ass. Cause if she is, that's some Crazy incest shit! But shit, I would too with a nice piece of-" He started.

"Blake! Seriously? Shut up!" Damon said, facing him, with his hand still around my waist. I looked up at him and put one eyebrow up. I grabbed my phone to see that it was four already.

"I'll be back." Damon announced

"So, you're going Out with Dam tonight huh?" he asked.

''yeah, we're just going out for drinks." I told him. Damon came back into the living room.

"I know you don't take long to get ready, so be ready in an hour." He said walking with me to the door.

"Dress or Pants?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm," He paused. "Surprise me." He told me, winking.

"Yeah, okay." I said pushing him lightly, as we walked to my car. I got in the car and rolled the window down. He leaned down. "One hour." He said.

"It's not me you should be worried about." I said as I pulled away.

_Okay, I'm gonna need to get a new outfit for this. Hmm, maybe I'll go to the mall. Charlotte Ruse! Perfect. _I looked at my radio and it said 5:30._ I need to be ready by 6:15. _I got to the mall at 5:38. I got in the store and saw the perfect dress! It was all Red and silver I grabbed a size 3 and went over to the shoes. I looked, rushing and didn't see anything that screamed _Damon_! Cliché, I know. I went over to the accessories. I was some cute sunglasses. I put them back instead. So, I grabbed a cute pink hat, for later times. Hehe. I was just about to go to the checkout when BOOM! I saw the cutest pair of heels anyone could own! They're Red and Black zebra print with a peep toe. Aka Perfect! I hurry up and grabbed them and went to the checkout.

"Your total today will be $98.63." The cashier told me. I swiped my Credit card, and grabbed by things. I hurried out.

"Ma'am, you forgot your receipt!" The lady yelled.

"Keep it." I barely yelled

I got in the car and raced to my apartment. Looked at the clock as it read 6:00. Running off schedule! As I ran up the stair to the third floor (The elevator was taking too long) I braided my hair into 8 tight braids. One time, Damon told me I looked the most beautiful when I was natural. No makeup, no hairspray. As soon as I got into my apartment, I took my clothes off as fast as I could to take a shower. I made sure my hair got especially wet this time. As soon as I got out I dried my hair halfway and put on my dress. After I dressed up and made sure everything was perfect, I dried my hair completely while I still had it in braids. I took out my Blue contacts, to show my Hazel eyes. I grabbed my make case and- oh crap. All natural. Okay. Maybe a little lip gloss and I'll be ready. I grabbed my Red lipstick and put it on my lips. I grabbed some lighter pink lip gloss to coat it. Just as I was about to grab my wallet the door-bell rang. I looked at the clock on my microwave and it said 6:31. _Very funny Damon. _I ran to get my wallet (The one thing my mom taught me that's actually useful: to walk in heels, hell, run in them too.") I opened the door and was Damon looking hella sexy. He licked his lips slowly. Holy crap, he looked at me like he would eat me, and I'd gladly let him!

"Lena you look…" he paused, shaking his head slightly.

"Is it too much I-" I started, rambling.

"No, beautiful you look great!". I smiled at the comment.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I told him. He was wearing a Grey button-up shirt. And it conformed to his chest like – hmmm.

"So, you ready?"

"Yep." I said unsure. I walked out the door to see. This kid has a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle. The exact motorcycle I have. The only difference is the paint job. I started laughing.

"What?" he asks confused. I open my garage to reveal that we have the same bike. How I can afford this? I have no clue what-so-ever. Someone's been paying my bills anonymsly ever since I got an email to lead me to this house.

"Damn, Lena you ride one too?" I smiled again at the comment. He got on. I lifted my dress so that I could get on and wrapped my arms around his waist. He grabbed a pair of red Wayfarer Sunglasses and put them on. He looked at me. I put laughed and laid my head on his back. "No?" he joked. "No." I giggled. He took them off and put them on my face. I ruffled my hair jokingly.

"Yes." He said

"Yes?" I asked

"Yes!" He laughed.

"Oh shut up, so we can go." I laughed.

As we were sitting down drinking and talking I saw a really hot guy. Like HAWT hot. I looked over at him and he looked at me and smiled. I smirked and looked away.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I told Damon. I came back to see Damon was gone. I looked over and he was dancing with some girl._ Great_. I looked over to see if was still sitting down. I looked over to see him looking at me. I smiled looked down and looked back at him and bit the side of my lip. He smiled than started getting up. I turned completely around, my back facing him.

"Wanna dance?" I heard a girl ask him.

"Um, No" he told her. _Hmm Subtle, _I said sarcastically to myself.

"Am I allowed to say Hi, or would you like to continue torturing me from a distance?" He said in my ear.

"Oh that's what you call that?" I smiled. He put one hand on my thigh.

"You're insanely beautiful. You know that?" I blushed.

"Thanks." I said. He laughed, noticing my blush.

"Who are you here with?" He asked.

"My brother." I said smiling.

"Really? You guys don't look related…" He said.

"Well he's not my brother, but, close enough right?" I told him. Looking at Damon still dancing. He looked up and saw me. I looked back at .

"I can tell." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusion over my face.

"Like…He looks at you like he'd jump in front of a bullet for you. Not in a brotherly way though." He paused.

"Like a Bruno Mars or Tara and Sookie kind of thing ya know?" He suggested. I laughed at his analogy. He looked down and saw a few of my cuts. I pulled my dress down to cover them.

"Stress?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly.

"Does he know?" I shook my head. "Why?" I shrugged "You'll pull through" He said walking away. I grabbed his arm.

"That's the reason I won't tell him ya know." I say lowly He looks at me puzzled. "You see what you're doing? Walking away, because I told you the truth." I said.

"You said he's your brother right?" he said shrugging, walking away. Damon sits next to me with a look I can't recognize.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can we just go?" he asked. I grabbed his hand as we got to his bike. We got to my house. We walked in and He sat down.

"What's wrong Damon?" I asked.

"Nothing." He told me. I instantly knew he was lying.

"Damon, I know there's something wrong. You can tell me." I said standing in front of him. He got up and paced the room.

He punched the wall, leaving a hole. I jumped. I hated violence, ever since…

"Fuck!" He yelled. My anxiety instantly kicked in. I started hyperventilating. He knew why. Yep, my dad used to hit me... among other things. Damon was always there to comfort me every time. But it got worse when he left…

"Damon…" I barley said over my heavy breathing. He came over and embraced me.

"Shhh. You're Okay." He said. We always said this to comfort me. His voice always calmed me. I would repeat after him, it usually leads me to sleep. It also calmed him, because he has a bad temper.

"You're okay." He repeated. I started crying and my breathing didn't slow.

"Baby, baby, look at me." He said urgently and soft. I look at I looked up at him. And my breathing slows.

"Damon, why won't you just tell me?" I ask once my breathing slows enough. He wiped my tear with his thumb.

"I just," He paused. Putting his forehead on mine "I just can't Lena. It's best for you, as _my best friend_ not to know." He told me honestly.

"Damon…" I pleaded.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered. And with that, he was gone. I went in my bedroom and cried. I needed to cut so badly. I went in my bathroom and grabbed my scissors. I started sobbing. Not because I wanted to cut but because I knew I shouldn't. And I wouldn't.

**A/N Soo how was it? Good or bad. So, what do you expect to see happen next? Do you think he found out her secret? Why do you think he's mad? And what happened to Bella when she was younger? Tell me your prediction/opinion. Find out what happens next on **_**It's Been Awhile**_**, Thursday, April 10****th****! :)**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Alright I'm back :) I didn't forget about ya. I'm going to Applebee's & to see a movie tonight. I'm excited. It's called Champion's League. - Get ready for a pretty long chapter! That's rare right? Not anymore! Well.. I hope. This is my personal favorite chapter, I loved writing it! You're gonna find out pretty much everything! Okay, Enjoy!**

It's been a week since I've seen Damon and I've never been worst. Every night I cry myself to sleep trying to get better for – him. But, last night was the worst I've ever been. I relapsed. I have so many cuts that I had to stop because my belly button was in the way. I miss him. But he's better off without me. He'd never want _some crazy emo chick._ He deserves someone beautiful that will give him everything he wants and needs. Not some messed up girl with used goods like me. I don't blame him for leaving. Maybe he saw my cuts, that why he left, that's why they always leave. I then heard the doorbell ring; I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Lena I- what's wrong?" He said with a frown.

I walked away from the open door. "Don't Damon." I said walking too my room as he followed behind me.

"Seriously? You fucking leave me _again_ with no reason what-so-ever? You leave a _hole_ in my wall and leave me alone for a week, Damon. And you expect me to fucking have you with arms wide open or something? I needed you Damon! You don't understand what I was going through! I'm scared of the thought of even being alone! And you just left me here, Damon!" I stepped closer, and saw tears in his eyes. Still sobbing, I started hitting him weakly on this chest. "Just like last time!" I stopped, feeling drained. I let him hold me as I cried.

"I'm so sorry Elena! It was just best for me to leave. You as my best friend, I just- I'm sorry Lena." He told me, embracing me.

I was getting frustrated. I pushed him off. "Damon you _KEEP_ saying that! And won't say fucking shit to me! And it's frustrating as hell! I don't even know what that means!" I yelled.

"It's because I…" He paused. "I like you a lot Elena! Way more than a lot! And you- I don't want that to mess us being best friends up! Elena you just don't understand!" He yelled.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT DAMON!?" I yelled over him.

"You don't fucking understand what you do to me." He whispered. He stepped forward in one big stride and his lips connected with mine. I instantly grabbed a fistful of his button down shirt and locked my hand in his hair. He backed me into the wall, his lips never leaving mine. But wait- He can't, he won't want me. Not when finds out-

"No." I told him. I didn't want to like it. But I did so much-too much. "Wait, Damon." I said forcing myself to push him away. "You can't. You don't want me." I told him

"I do, I do want you Elena." He told me truthfully with obvious hurt in his eyes .

"No Damon. You _won't_ want me." I told him.

"What are you talking about Lena? I will _always_ want you." He told me holding me.

"You don't know that, Damon." I told him on the verge of tears breaking out of his embrace.

"What is it you're not telling me Elena?" He said raising his voice. Fear came into me. I was terrified. I was visibly shaking.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Talk to me Elena, please." He whispered, stepping closer.

"I can't Damon. You won't want me." I told him.

"Nothing will change my feelings for you Elena don't you understand? Don't you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Of course I can trust him.

"Okay?" he said. I nodded my head. "Can I show you something?" I asked him timidly.

"Anything, Lena." He said, concerned

I pulled down my shorts and pulled my tank top up. I looked at everything but him, blinking back the tears.

"Elena.. I-I don't understand." I saw a tear fall from his eye. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" he yelled. I grabbed my shorts, and put them on. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHATS WRONG?" He yelled more. I covered my ears with my palms as I run to the front door. As I put my hand on the knob, he wrapped one arm around the front of my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you. You've got to talk to me, Lena. You can't run from me Lena, I won't let you. I'm not going _anywhere." _He told me in my ear. We sat on the couch, rocking back and forward for several moments of silence. When my sobbing died down and I had no more tears to cry, he spoke.

"When did this start?" he asked quietly

"When we stopped talking in high school." I told him truthfully.

"Why Lena?" He asked still in tears.

"I- My dad. Every time he would- t-touch me, I would always go to you." I reminded him. He nodded in recollection. "When you left, he didn't stop, Damon!" I told him sobbing.

"I thought he stopped!" He said more as a question.

"He did! But when I got into high school he kept going! I-I had no one to go to. I needed you Damon! You weren't there!" I yelled into his chest. "You weren't there!" I repeated.

"I'm SO SORRY Elena! I didn't know! I didn't!"

"I hate being alone Damon! I have flashbacks of him every time I am! And even when I'm with other people, certain things they say…just brings _him_ back into my head. I can't forget it! I _still_ have those panic attacks when people around me yell, or get mad. I get so scared! I can barely even kiss someone without thinking its him! And the thought of even having sex with someone!" I sobbed. He stood up and paced the room. I _knew _he was about to get mad. "Damon. Sit down. Don't be mad, please!" I said on the verge of panicking. "I COULD KILL HIM! I CANT BELIEVE HE EVEN TOUCHED YOU!" He yelled. I pulled my knees to my chest. I was scared. I was having a flashback of _him_. _The hitting, the yelling, the constant need to scrub his scent off of me, sleeping in the closet so that I never have to touch that bed.. until I'm forced to_. Damon touched me, and I jumped.

"It's okay Elena it's me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell! You're okay. You're okay."

He calmed me. "When was the last time you cut?" He asked.

"When we were at the gas station. I- I had a flashback." I told him. "I TRIED TO STOP Damon, I DID!" I told him. "I was trying to stop for you! But you don't deserve me! You don't need me. I'm used goods!" I told him walking backwards. He stood up and walked towards me.

"No. You're wrong. You deserve any, and everything you want Elena. And you _can't _and _won't_ get rid of me." He told me hugging me. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. When he was about to leave my side, I grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't leave again. I need you." I told him. He walked on the other side of the bed and laid next to me. I grabbed a handful of his shirt, to pull me closer as he put his arm around my waist.

"I will _never_ leave you again. No matter what," "I love you." I think I heard. I then drifted off to sleep.

As I drifted back to consciousness, the first thing I smelled was Damon. I put my nose closer to his scent as it sent me into a heavenly trance and Damon stroked the now exposed skin of my lower back. I tried to grab his shirt when I realized he wasn't wearing one. I trailed my hand down his beautiful abs down to his low waisted shorts and pulled them toward me to bring myself closer.

"Someone's getting a little handsy" he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hi." I whispered with a smile.

"Hi" I whispered back to me smiling. "How did you sleep?" he asked. I smiled.

"The best I have in 23 years." I told him. "You _do_ know you're 22 right?" he joked.

"Exactly." I whispered joking.

He stroked a hair on my forehead. I flashed fake smile that faded as I looked down insecurely. Almost instantly, he recognized it. Taking my chin he tilted my head to his. "Don't fight it, it's only me." He whispered. Our lips instantly connected. Electricity sprung through my body. He pulled back a second to breathe and I instantly pulled him back to me, already missing his warmth. He rolled over with me on top of him. This, this felt right. It's not like this with anybody else. I feel safe. I feel like I can kiss him, I feel like he can touch me. And it's okay.

_**RING, RING, RING**_

I rested my forehead on his as he groaned. I slowly sat up, still straddling him as he tried to sneak a kiss. I giggled. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said

"Um, you must've grabbed the wrong phone.." A guy awkwardly says into the phone. I take the phone from my ear giving it to Damon- Blushing. He sat up against the headboard and kissed my forehead. Smiling at my blush

"Hello?" Damon said

"Bro, Seriously?! You left me here to go sleep with some broad?" Blake yelled in the phone. I furrowed my eyebrows at Damon. He instantly got furious.

"SOME BROAD? I-" _Stop _I mouthed, putting my hand on his chest. He quieted and sighed.

"I'm with Elena." He said looking me in the eyes. Moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"With-What do you mean with Elena? I thought you were done with her." He said into the phone.

"Seriously Blake?" He started. He pecked my lips getting up. "I told you I shouldn't try because I figured she'd say –"

I barely heard him say as he walked away. I laid down trying to hear what he would say.

"Blake I just got my chance with – I really like – more than that really." He paused listening to the other end. "I can't she's going through some- and I'm not going to be- I need to be the best friend she needed years-" I could barely hear him as his voice faded back and forth. "I can't do that Blake. She's been through Hell and- I don't need to put her through more by asking for a rela- ok-just-whatever. Bye" I heard him walk back in as my eyes were closed. He crawled on the bed hovering over me.

"So, what are we doing today beautiful?" He asked.

"You don't need to baby me Damon, I'm a big girl and capable of taking care of myself." I told him frustrated.

"You're right, I don't, nor will I. There's a fine line between being babied and being taken care of. In this case, I'm taking care of a girl that's been taking care of herself, _by_ herself a little too long." He told me honestly. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively put mine around his neck. I put my head on his chest, subconsciously knowing he was right.

"Can you do me one small favor?" He asked. I looked at him in question. "Give me one day. Just one day, let me see _you_. You. The Elena I've known since birth. The Elena that wasn't afraid to let her walls down- especially for me!"

"I'm Sorry Damon, I just-"

"I Know babygirl, I know you've been hurt, someone you trusted and loved, manipulated, used and abused you," I cringe at his words. "and I understand why you automatically put your guard up. And no, I don't expect you to just automatically trust me just because I've known you. But I _want_ you to trust me Lena, I want you to be _you_, every time_ I'm _with you_._ I know it could be hard just letting your guard down but, I need you to know, im here." I paused. "And I'm not going _anywhere. I swear." _He told me.

"I _do _trust you Damon. I really do and I always have. Even after we stopped talking. But I didn't care. I mean I cared, but I knew it wouldn't _always_ be that way. You, you were the only one I have _ever _felt safe around. You were always the one I could tell any and everything to, and still stay. Even now. And you know why? Because you know what you told me _every night? You told me: Friends will come and go, but family is always. And sometimes family isn't always blood. But the ones closet to your heart. And friends, they're the ones who aren't even close_. _You_ told me that Damon. And even though we drifted, that was the only thing I could onto. And I really don't think I could endure you leaving again. And Im scared Damon. I don't wanna lose you again. But you- you've always kept you're promises." I then broke. "I just need someone, anyone Damon!" I said sobbing.

"I know Elena. I know, and im here Lena. Forever. There's no getting rid of me, sorry." He said. Lightening the mood. "Just promise me that you won't hide from me, that you will always be _you_ around me no matter what." He told me looking in my eyes.

"I promise, Damon. Starting now" I told him sincerely . "Damon? Promise me something?" I added.

"Of course, anything Lena" He said tucking s strand of hair behind my ear. "Please don't ever leave again. And- and if you do, just-" I paused. I started to cry "please just tell me." I begged him.

"No. I refuse to make that promise. You know why? Because Im not going anywhere. Regardless. So, I'll make this promise "I, Damon Salvator, promise that I will _never_ leave you Elena Gilbert. (**Taylor Swift voice)** Like, ever." He told me as I laughed.

He leaned forward and I melted into him.

**So how was it? It was pretty long! Why do YOU think Damon & Elena stopped talking in high school? Find out next chapter on Thursday! Buh bye now.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
